I'll Prove To You
by jalii
Summary: Sam&Freddie go to their school dance together,they find out it's one of the most magical nights of their lives the next day Freddie is caught between choosing Carly or Sam. Which will he choose? What Crazy things does he have to do for the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I **do not** own iCarly, nor any of the things that might be related to other companies and industries.

**Summary**: When nobody in the love-hate relationship between Sam & Freddie does nothing to prove their love, one of them stands up and does something outrageous. (Not much of a summary because I really don't want to give away much information)

**Warning **this story might not be **right** for you if you **don't** like: Possible out of control storyline, & constant point of view changes

**Rated T**: For language

Contains: Seddie, minor Creddie, and even some Cam.

Please **review**; even if it were to say, "You totally suck as a writer" I would love/enjoy any feedback

If you have read the following things above you may continue to the next chapter to start reading!

* * *

I'll Prove To You

By Jalii


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1:_ **The First Dance**

_Freddie's_ Point of View

The first day of school went horrible; I pay no attention to my two best friends the whole entire day. It's helpful that I have a list of clubs that I'm president or vice president of I am apart of, or my excuses wouldn't be that believable. So you could say

for the whole day I've been afraid to confront Sam. It was 6th period the only remaining class today that I would have to survive until I'm home free. The final bell rang, I was careful to inspect outside my class to make sure Sam wasn't in the vicinity.

To my peripherals I see Sam talking to a couple of her friends in the hallway, at my advantage her head wasn't faced in my direction. _"5…4...3…2…"_ I counted in my mind as I charged around the corner only to hit one of my classmates holding a bunch

of flyers. The papers showered everywhere, as the flyer girl ran away. I try to lift myself up but don't possess the strength and concentration at the moment. I observe Sam walk up to me. Embarrassed with the situation I look at the ground, lift one of

my hands up and utter, _"Can you help me out?"_

_Sam's_ Point of View

I gaze down at Freddie, what a dork, I mean who bumps into people like that; he lifts his hand in a last desperate plea of assistance, and asks me if I could help him out. Before I try to help him up I notice a flyer stuck to his hand, which read _"Back 2_

_ School Dance" _Cheesy name but hey who's complaining? I'm going to take this as Freddierly asking me out to the dance. _"I know you can't find a date to the dance Fredward, but you don't have to use me as a last resort, but I'll tell you what I will only go _

_with you because I feel bad."_ I say loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough for anyone else. I walk back to my locker not even bothering to help him up.

_Freddie's_ Point of View

I finally regain consciousness, I heard every word Sam spoke crystal clear, and it was probably pure coincidence that Sam thought I was asking her to go to the dance with me as I realized I have a flyer stuck to my hand. But hey who's complaining,

I'm surely not.

The Morning of the Dance.

I wake up to purely the sound of the crickets; I look at my alarm clock |4:30| I woke up an hour before I usually do. But the butterflies in my stomach keep reminding me that today I get to go to my first dance with Sam, should I go so far as to say I

will confess that I have some feelings for her today? Probably not, but hey anything can happen. A few hours later I come across myself burning some time at Carly's apartment prior to the dance instead of spending some useless time with my mom. I

watch as Carly flips through the channels, I stare at the girl I have blindly loved since the six grade; my love for her has still grown but maybe more of a friend now more then ever. I know for a fact that Carly is taking Gibby to the dance, it's a shame

that he broke up with his girlfriend a few months back, she also knows that I am taking Sam and hasn't made a big deal about it, I really shouldn't either after all she could be taking me as a last resort. After a couple shows of Girly Cow and other

shows I listen to my watch beep announcing a new hour, I glimpse at the piece of metal and recognize that it's already 5 o' clock. I said my goodbyes and walked out the front door. While closing Carly's door I turn around to see a princess Sam

Puckett in front my face, she's in her regular outfit converse, jeans and a Cuttlefish t-shirt, holding what it appears to be a dress in a dry cleaning bag. I recognize the dress from her iCarly awards bit, but full black instead of the blue I've seen. My eye

shifts from the dress to her eyes in which we share a brief eye contact moment. I manage to saunter up to her face about an inch away from our lips colliding with each other. _"See you later"_ I whisper as I walked passed her. I look at the mirror

hanging across from my door, and noticing that Sam was still frozen stuck in the same position. I Freddie Benson made Sam Puckett speechless I thought to myself. This year might be different after all.

_Sam's_ Point of View

Out of all the times that Freddie has made me speechless, this time I felt he actually might like me back. I vigorously shake my head and walk into Carly's apartment.

… Later at the dance

_Freddie's_ Point of View

For some reason Sam decided to meet me at the dance, I ended up wearing one of my favorite outfits a gray/silver dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. I check in with the receptionist _"Germy"_. That guy is always feeling under the weather, it's a good

thing my mom always keeps me flu free I hardly ever get sick. I take my seat next to a couple friends and wait patiently for Sam.

_Sam's_ Point of View

"_Sam wake up!"_ I quickly open my eyes to the sound of Spencer's voice _"The dance started hours ago!"_ he continued to yell. I attain my phone on the side, which still has my alarm ringing on silent. _"If it weren't for the trail of turkey bones I would probably _

_have never found you in time"_ Spencer yelling against the wind. I loved sleeping in airy spaces such as the roof. I got up as fast as I could and headed down the stepladder into the iCarly studio and down another pair of stairs into the original

apartment. _"No time to get ready, it's either now or never"_ I say casually, to not let Spencer find out I might want to rush to the dance, he might of known I was going with Freddie, as we headed to the car they hardly use down in the parking lot. The

one chance I get with Freddie I blow it off like it meant nothing to me. I look at my digital clock on my phone |10:50| 10 minutes until the dance is officially over. _"Can you go any slower Spencer?"_ I asked sarcastically. _"Holy Cow, the guy you want to blow _

_off must be a total dork if you want me to drive slower than this."_ Spencer answered through the loud music obviously not getting my sarcasm. _"You have no idea…"_ I whisper softly.

… Back at the dance

_Freddie's_ Point of View

I take the last sip of my 11th fruit punch of the night and check out my watch. |11:00| _"- last dance of the evening folks."_ The DJ announces while it echoes throughout the gym. I sigh one last time and walk outside, I'm such a fool, I actually thought

Sam might want to go to a dance with me. I noticed a shaded patio area and decided to walk toward it. While making my way half-way there it started to drizzle which turned into a full on down pour. _"Typical, it always rains on the dork"_, I figured I

didn't deserve the shade and just sat on the pavement. Each raindrop felt like a slice of ham hitting me but I didn't care.

_Sam's_ Point of View

I finally arrive at school. I run to the entrance of the gym and when I finally arrive I see the school staff members already stacking chairs and rolling out tables. As I make my way inside the front doors ignoring the sick receptionist I become aware that

most of the students have left and most likely Freddie was apart of that crowd. I caught my breath and headed to the exit, and noticed a patio, the top it of it being completely dominated by the rain. It seemed liked a great place to get my mind out of

things, I steal one of the trash bags at my side that one of the staff members left, I wrapped it around myself and sprinted toward the patio. I find comfortable seating at the wooden benches attached to the walls. I couldn't believe that out of all the

times that Freddie made me feel like crying, the times I thought he didn't care, and the one time I finally had a chance to make my dreams come true, I messed up the whole thing by eating turkey causing me to fall into a deep sleep, who am I kidding

anything might of made me fallen asleep. Fuck my life. I should call Fredlumps to tell him the flaws in my life, which is why I couldn't make it to the dance. I shuffle through my pocket to find my phone, once I flip it open I notice I have fifthteen missed

calls from Freddie I click the call back button and hope for the best.

_Freddie's_ Point of View

My phone started to sound off; I remove my phone out of my front dress shirt pocket. I check out the caller ID _"Samantha Puckett"_ its good thing my phone is waterproof thanks to my over protective mother. I think back to my phone, I have a hard

choice. Should I even answer the phone or not?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2:_ **Another First.**

_Freddie's_ Point of View

I guess this would make my day a little better, I accepted the call _"Hello?"_ I answered in hopes to hearing her dirty voice but instead heard nothing but the lonely buzz of a hung up call. I almost let a tear drop but hey this blond demon has put me

through worst physical and mental pain it wasn't any different, we could just continue our hate relationship. I felt a miniature tap on my shoulder I turned around to see a blond haired girl in front of me. _"How did you find me?"_ I questioned. _"While calling _

_you I heard your ring tone down in the distance" _she finally answered. Sam lifted me up, and told me to get into the shade. I obeyed her command and followed her into the patio. I looked at the scenery while sitting down next to Sam; it seems this night

could still be salvaged. It would be nice to slow dance with Sam at least once this evening. I pull out my hand to ask her to dance.

_Sam's_ Point of View

I look at the outfit I was wearing, this isn't how I pictured I would be dancing with Freddie for the first time. I finally mustered up the courage to say, _"But Freddie you're all dressed up and I'm just wearing this Cuttlefish t-shirt"_ I grab the bottom of my

shirt to stretch down revealing the design. Freddie slaved at me with a very serious face. _"All these watches and the rings"_ he begins as he had thrown various jewelry that he wore on the floor_. "All the Dress shirt and the pants"_ he begins to take off

his shirt and pants. I cover my face with my hands, only seconds later I couldn't help but look, but to my surprise I see Freddie in a plain white t-shirt and I love mom boxers. _"You don't need them to have a good time Sam"_ he grabs me by my waist, but

how can we dance to no rhythm. Freddie grabs me closer in the vice grip we have on each other and starts humming a beat to a slow song. I hold him a lot tighter and dance slowly to the rhythm of his beat.

I want to kiss him again so badly, his eyes are so beautiful those brown hazel eyes always bring out the inner girl out of me I hate it, sort of... I receive a text from Carly as I read it behind Freddie's back telling me it was late and I should just sleep

over her house. If I wanted anything before this night ended it would be a kiss from the person in front of me. I lean a little bit forward hoping that he would get my hint, he smiled a little bent his head forward and planted a small kiss upon my cheek.

Freddie left me with a kiss on my cheek; he knew could have known I had to leave and must have planned it all along. Before I could say anything Freddy let go of me and motioned in the direction of Carly's apartment. I made the quiet walk to the

household, but something felt wrong I needed more, I wanted more, and in order to be complete tonight I required a real kiss, his lips on my lips plain and simple. We stood between Carly and his apartment. _"I'll see you tomorrow morning?"_ he quickly

said before I could say anything. I opened my mouth only to watch Freddie walk into his apartment disappearing behind the massive door. _"Freddie do you have any idea what time it is?"_ his mom yelled as I heard through the walls, with no retort from

Freddie himself. My night ended here unfinished as I walked into Carly's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_: **Blonde vs. Brunette**

_Sam's_ Point of View

I barely got any sleep the night before; I manage to wake up to a smiling Freddy. _"Wake up Sam, Carly is cooking up a feast for breakfast"_ I steadily get up and follow Freddy to the table, which ironically the only free space was next to Freddy.

_Freddie's_ Point of View

I watch Sam as she took a seat next to me. I look at her and smile, I reminisce back at the night before, I had an idea to meet Sam secretly in the bathroom, I took 5 big bites and took out my whole plate, and told Carly I was going to check up on

some of the iCarly equipment upstairs, but secretly walk into the bathroom and text Sam to meet me up here alone. I decided to sneak behind the shower curtain, I thought it would be funny to scare Sam so I stood there quietly and waited.

_Sam's _Point of View

I watch Freddy gobble up his plate and tell Carly he's going to check up on some iCarly equipment upstairs. I would usually destroy my plate as well but lately I've been feeling a little less more of a monster when Freddiefer is around. Minutes later I

hear my phone vibrate against the coffee table in front of the television. _"I'm going to get that"_ I said, as I'm sure everyone in the kitchen heard it. As I stood up Carly stood up and asked if we could talk _alone _with the emphasis on alone while looking

at Spencer. We finally notice that Spencer is listening to his Pearpod on full blast jamming out the to beat with his fork and knife, saying a lyric to the song, putting a piece of ham into his mouth and then mumbling the song while his mouth was full..

_"Never mind lets go into the bathroom instead"_ Carly whispers I nod and motion Carly over on my side of the room until we were able to take the elevator upstairs. We both walk into the bathroom, once we get in Carly locks the door and looks at me.

_"Sam, I think I'm in love with Freddie."_ I open my mouth to try to speak but Carly interrupts _"Now, before you say anything I know he took you to the dance but that was just a last resort as you said right?"_ I try to open my mouth once more until Carly

interrupts again _"We had a romantic slow dance in the Groovy Smoothie"_ I should know, I was there I think in my head. _"We shared a passionate kiss"_ Carly blurted out _"When?"_ I attacked back. This brunette pushed my buttons too far. _"For years he's _

_been confessing his love and now only now you have feelings for him? How the fuck can you play around with his emotions like that?"_ I automatically yell at her. I move to her face and start shouting as she shouts back. _"How… about we do this the old _

_fashion way, we'll let Freddie choose"_ Carly finally said. _"Fine!."_ I leered back at her.

_Freddie's_ Point of View

It seems like every emotion I felt in life were tossed into a jar and thrown at the floor. Every bit of reality shattered on the floor and I knew nothing, it was like I had amnesia. I grab the side of the shower curtain, my hands shaking out of control. I

hear the top of the shower hangers rattling against the steel frame; I finally push the curtain aside to reveal myself to Carly and Sam. _"I heard everything"_ I concurred to the situation. Both the brunette and blonde were silent, they new my choice had

to be made then and there and where awaiting my choice. The thought of having someone I longed for gave me a chill up my spine. I had to take the chance. I found myself looking at Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4:_ **The Choice of a Life Time**

_Freddie's_ Point of View

"_Sorry Sam"_ I whisper _"I pick Carly"_ Those words where the dagger to her back as it looked liked she had died. I walk to Carly to hug her, I watch as Sam walked toward the door to unlock it. She turns around to say _"Carly… congratulations… Freddie I _

_hope this doesn't ruin our relationship"_ and walked out of the bathroom.

Many months later…

_Freddie's_ Point of View

Sam is now dating another guy, didn't bother to know his name it started with a J or something I didn't really care about him. But I think they seem outstanding together, me and Carly made about 6 months together, it was awkward but we still

continued iCarly but recently stopped. Sam and I use to meet secretly to talk to each other and keep up, but for some reason now I've been blowing her off to be with Carly, well because she is my girlfriend. We haven't had a secret conversation in

months now.

Later at school…

I always hated Career day, when I got my choices for the classes I randomly picked the careers or the careers that seems kind of interesting. Being a grade A student I've been constantly pressured about being a doctor, engineer, or any high paying

job. After three hours of the most vulgar, uninteresting, and tasteless jobs I've been through I ended up at an inventor/designer class. The weirdest dream job in my life was to make my own line of hats. I didn't notice the final bell had rung as I was

engrossed into my instructor's presentation about his job. I was there for another 1 hour talking to him personally. We were in a good train of ideas until a certain girlfriend of mines rudely disrupted us_. "We have dinner reservations in 20"_ Carly looked

at me with those _"You better listen"_ looks. I quickly say goodbye to my instructor but didn't forget to take his business card. Carly took my hand and basically dragged me to the student parking lot, tossed me into her car and sped off into the highway.

Shortly after at the restaurant…

We finally take our seats; Carly of course suddenly asked the question. _"Why do you have to be so irresponsible?"_ she questions _"You know we planned this date in advance!"_ she raises her voice. _"I'm here right? I'm through fighting let's do what we came_

_ her to do."_ I tried to change the mood swing of the table by trying to change the subject. _"So how did you like career day?"_ I barely got out clearly. _"I loved the idea of being a doctor!"_ she said ecstatically. _"Because you enjoy helping others?"_ I try to finish

her sentence. Carly starts laughing _"Because… the 55$ an hour!"_ My smile simmers down to a half smile then it's a completely gone when I find out she's serious. Once we start eating Carly states another question _"So what about you?"_ I really wanted

to tell her about my dreams of being an inventor/designer. So I did. I told her everything, even about the creativeness and the fact that I want to create my own line of hats. _"What's wrong with you Freddie? You should set your sights high and become a_

_ doctor like myself or maybe and engineer or whatever your mom would like you to be."_ Her beauty can only get her so far, but now she wants to be rich. I wonder if that's why she wanted to date me in the first place. _"I want to be an inventor Carly, and _

_that's that."_ Carly nodded at me. _"Okay… but you know a surgeon can make 300 a day right?"_ I look at Carly, and stand _up "I think were through here"_ I whisper trying not to let anyone else hear. _"But you and I barely touched our food Freddie."_ I realized

she doesn't get it. _"I'm talking about this relationship Carly and I'm serious"_ I tell her. I take a 20 out of my wallet and throw it on the table _"Keep the change"_ I whisper in disgust once more as I leave the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5:_ **Strawberry Blitz**

_Freddie's _Point of View

How the fuck could I let that go on for 6 months, we haven't even kissed in that time span after the first kiss. I pondered about it while walking down a random street and suddenly found myself looking at a Groovy Smoothie poster. I pull my striped long

sleeve up to my elbows to check out my watch. |8:50| I got 10 minutes left to order my favorite drink so I walk in non-chalantly. I make my way to cash register _"Teebo, Strawberry Blitz please"_ I say as I hand him 5 dollars and 53 cents, _"One Strawberry _

_Blitz on the double"_ he said as he smiled. I always liked Teebo he always has a positive and upbeat attitude. I took my drink from him and spun around to take a seat only to bump into a certain blonde's head. We shared eye contact until she said _"How's _

_it hanging Fredward"_ in a sweet plain and simple voice, each time she said a sentence without sarcasm, I enjoyed it very much. Then she showed her beautiful smile as she passed me to walk up to Teebo. _"Yo, Teebo the regular on the double"_

"_That'll be 5 dollars and 53 cents"_ Teebo looked at Sam. _"Yeah, yeah just put it on my tab."_ Sam said in her regular voice. _"Okay, fine but this is the last time!"_ Teebo finally gave up. _"One Strawberry Blitz coming right up"_ Teebo mumble as he returned to the

blenders. I stare at the back of Sam's head; the thoughts of me and her having so much chemistry ran through my head though the thought of me picking Carly over Sam played through as well. My train of thought is interrupted when Teebo said _"Here _

_you go Sam, now see you and Freddy out, we closing soon"_ I follow the blond headed demon outside and I'm caught day dreaming again until I see Sam's face.

_Sam's_ Point of View

Freddie kept looking at me with his weird dork expressions. _"What do you want dipthong?"_ I ask. _"Nothing!"_ Freddie answered. I watch him look away and take a sip, I carefully take a look at his drink and I'm surprised as it's the same drink that I have. Me

and that sad excuse for a boy have the same taste. I questioned my bad attitude, because I actually did missed the times I've spent with him, I feel my phone buzz, I know who it is and I don't pick it up, right now it was a constant reminder to me that I

was with someone else and there shouldn't be any thoughts about the past. Though there wasn't any rule about catching up with an old friend right? I pull up a chair and said _"Sit down with me Freddie."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_: **The Moment of Truth**

_Sam's_ Point of View

Many hours later…

After probably the 1000th question that me and Freddie have asked each other, I finally reached for my phone that was on the table to check if anyone called to check up on me, its been a great deal of time since we've been out here. I've gotten 58

unread text messages from the boyfriend I forgot I ever had. I looked back at Freddie, he decided to look at his phone while I looked at mines, when he looked back he whispered "_42 missed calls."_ I knew we had to leave soon or someone might be

suspicious on where we were. _"I think we should head back"_ I whispered back. We stood up to say our goodbyes _"Bye Freddie"_ I murmured as I didn't think it'll be this easy talking to him again. I Didn't want to say goodbye but needed too, I looked

toward Freddie to get a _"Goodbye"_ in return but instead got a hug, I felt the warmth of his body it felt good in this cold rainy weather, I almost felt at peace.

_Freddie's_ Point of View

I pulled away from Sam, _"So Sam I've heard there is a lot of Crooks and Robbers out there"_ I said as I twittled my thumbs. _"Need a companion home?"_ I finally finished. Sam grinned then smiled at me, _"Sure"_ she said kindly.

While walking back to her house, we discussed a lot more stuff as if the questions had no end. I told her about what happen between me and Carly; I probably won't be getting back with her or even to be considering it. I love these times we have as

friends talking instead of enemies fighting, when we finally arrive at Sam's house I let Sam lead the way to her front door, I watch as Sam was actually using her own house keys to open her door. Why do I keep on thinking about the time I rejected

Sam in the bathroom, I am her friend and she is my friend, and something more than that is never going to happen and that's that right? So many questions are going through my head, and then it finally hit me I am unconditionally in love with Sam.

Now more then ever I am certain that this blonde figure in front me is the girl of my dreams. I glimpse at Sam again, my 11 year best friend, my first kiss, and hopefully my first love. I hope she feels the same way I do... The moment of truth, I'm going

to ask Sam to be my girlfriend. I walk closer to Sam as she's having trouble opening the door, I feel a surge of confidence until I see Sam's boyfriend appear out of nowhere from the bushes at the side of her house. I'm stopped in my tracks, as I feel

I'm sucked into a bad movie scene. I see her so-called boyfriend embrace her; he leans forward to kiss her I notice her eyes staring at me practically yelling _"Save me! Save me!"_ So in my last motivational cry for help I yell, _"Stop!"_ and if the movie scene

shattered her boyfriend stops and turns around to look at me. I've already had my chance with Sam and I ruined it, I didn't feel like I deserve anymore other chances but I felt complete with Sam and I couldn't let another moment slip away. _"Sam… _

_please be my girlfriend, I need you in my life"_ I half yelled half whispered. It came out a lot cheesy then I wanted it to.

_Sam's_ Point of View

I look at the little brown-headed boy that has grown before my eyes. When the words left his mouth I couldn't believe it. The scene of Freddie's choice of a lifetime played in my head, when he actually had the chance to choose whom he wanted to be

with and he chose Carly, this must be lie. We shared the best and worst days consecutively in a row, the magical night I had with him the night, the night before Armageddon which was the best night of my life. I let my natural instinct take over as I

shook my head, my eyes start watering and I shake my head once more and a tear actually falls from my cornea, I watch in slow motion as the tear hits and collapses on the pavement. I apprehend to myself that this is the first time that Freddie has

ever made me cry in my life ever. I realize that this teenage boy might actually mean something to me, I think a lot more about the decision I'm about to make. I look forward to my boy that is a friend, _"Sorry"_ I whimper, _"The person in front of me could _

_be the future of me,"_ I continue. The big dark figure shrugs and disappears back into the bushes at the side of my house. Freddie half smiles at me, but I need to know for sure that he means every word I need to know, really bad. I walk up back to

him and punched him in nose; I watch as his head flew back that was for being a dumb ass. I automatically pick up his cheek. _"You got one chance Freddie, one chance to do something outrageous and spontaneous to prove you really want to be with me"_ I

tell him with serious tone. I smile and blow a kiss toward his nose. The Sun fully rises in the north, and hits our faces. I leave Freddie's side; I finally get the door to open. But before closing the door I mouth _"One chance"_ as I look Freddie, I disappear

like a vampire into my living room away from the heavenly sunlight.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_: **An Everlasting Friendship, Stays Everlasting**

_Freddie's_ Point of View

What should I do? All the things and ideas are cliché, not a single light bulb has lit inside my head. No ideas that are worth it enough for Sam to believe I actually want to be with her, almost certain I want to be with her for life. I need a place to

brainstorm; somewhere outside of Seattle I rush into my room and grab all the money I saved, I even pawned my laptop I bought from the tech foot shenanigan and took the emergency credit card my mother gave me. I slaved through the whole

night working on a fake science exhibit fieldtrip permission form to L.A for my mother to believe. I don't know where exactly I'm going but I just need to get out of Seattle and get back as fast as I can.

_Carly's_ Point of View

"_Have fun Spencer!"_ as I say my final goodbyes and watch him leave with his girlfriend to a skiing trip. After making sure the door was securely locked, I flopped down the couch. I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, the first channel

was a scene of a Sponge and a Starfish becoming best friends again after fighting over some chocolate, I rolled my eyes and flipped through the channels again, next was fight between two enemies but had to work together to get out of their mess,

_"Next!"_ I yelled out loud. On the next channel _"We now continue our programming of Friends"_ I turn of the T.V I throw the remote at the couch and yell _"Oh come on!"_ I start wondering around the apartment in circles and end up at the mirror at the side

of the stairs. It's surrounded with pictures of Sam and me, she's the only best, fun loving, funny, caring…helpful…sensitive… alright I'm lying to myself but she's umm talkative! But she's truly a pure hearted friend I can depend on. I look around the

mirror and see pictures of Sam and Freddie when they're weren't fighting, and actually got a semi-perfect picture together. I love it when the bickering duo is actually getting along. I head over to the kitchen where I find my Pearphone I think in my

head it's time to squash the beef. I find Sam's name in my phone book and start calling. While the phone is ringing I head over to the fridge to get a drink, before opening the fridge I glance at a paper that says _"Spencer's to do list… #1 feed Spidey"_ I

didn't even know we had a spider. I put my phone on speaker and set it on the table, and I notice a little jar with _"Spidey"_ on it then open the jar with _"flies"_ on the top and opened Spidey's jar. _"Hello?"_ I heard over the speaker, _"Sam!"_ I responded.

_"Ow!"_ I yell as I feel a savage bite on my neck as I slap the spot, killing the spider_. "Sam I think I've got bitten by a poisonous spider, can you help—and everything pitched black in my head." _

The last thing I remember is my head hitting the edge of the table as I woke up to a little tingle on my neck. I see Sam's own two lips sucking and spitting into a glass of water. I look at the door, the locks completely dominated and falling off. I look at

the broken pieces at the floor and read a paper on the floor saying _"Spidey isn't poisonous"_ with a smiley next to it. I push Sam off telling her to look at the sticky note on the floor. She stopped what she was doing and read the sheet. _"So why did you _

_faint_?" she questioned.

"_I guess I faint easily even if I lose a couple drops of blood."_ We start laughing hysterically and then it simmers off to a cold silence. _"I'm sorry"_ we both say at the same time. _"We both promised that we wouldn't let a boy come between us, but we just didn't _

_know it would be Freddie."_ I tell her everything that happened with Freddie, I guess I should pursue modeling so I can meet a more sophisticated and possibly rich… individual. _"Come on Carly let's catch up in the iCarly studio"_ Sam said silently. I nod; I

collect myself and headed over to the elevator with Sam, before we enter the elevator Sam says _"So what are you going to tell Spencer about that hickey I left on your neck?"_

As we leave the elevator and enter the iCarly studio I notice dust collecting everywhere, we haven't done an iCarly web show in months. Every little persona in the room giving us an opportunity to reminisce about the good old times. _"How about we do _

_one final iCarly"_ Sam finally said. I knew she was going to say something like about it; she gulped down air when she saw a new prop. Graduation is soon and I don't think were going to have time in college to do what we do right now and honestly

I've lost my passion doing these web shows; right now it's a pass time for publicity. _"Just one more, just to say goodbye and maybe a chance to do our final acts"_ Sam said breaking the silence. I nod with my eyes tearing in happiness and sadness, I

actually never thought I would see the day I would see iCarly's last web cast. "If there was one thing I loved about iCarly, it was the fact that three friends had the time of their lives making everyone laugh even without the web show we would be

still the best of friends." I said as I looked over at Sam, she removes her hoody revealing the 5th year friendship anniversary shirt I made her. _"I thought you sold that to Rip Off for those Cuttlefish tickets?"_ … "I bought back from the money I got from

making Freducation a website" she responded. I had to hug her it was inevitable, so I grabbed her by force that even Sam said _"Ow!"_ I jerked out a chair _"Come on Sam we got a finale to plan!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_: **The Finale**

_Sam's_ Point of View

The day of the last iCarly web show…

I can't believe today is the day of the last episode of iCarly. I wonder where Freddie is, I wonder if he's even going to take the one and only chance I gave him. This is probably not the best thing to think of to think of right now.

"_So where ending with the Peanut Butter Gibby and Jelly Spencer bit."_ Carly read off her clip board_. "How long does that make our web show?"_

"_About three hours."_ Carly answers. After that will be our final goodbyes to all our fans. Where expecting at least an audience of 1.5 million, we've been getting tons of feedback since we promoted it on our website. _"The final web show shouldn't be shot _

_without Freddie"_ I tell Carly. _"I think his mom told me he was out of town for a couple of days for a L.A science convention, I'm pretty sure he checks up on our site daily and he's going to be watching our final web show where every he is"_ Carly told me with a

low voice. _"He will be watching so put on your best performance!"_ Carly then jumped up excitedly. I nod _"Lets run through everything before the big shindig"_

_Freddie's _Point of View

"_No! You shall not Fredward Karl Benson Jr. your are not going to do what you just told me it's the most horrible, evil, nastiest idea I have ever heard escape from your mouth."_ My mother yells from across the living room. _"I'm sorry mom it's not your choice"_ I

plain out tell her_. "There is nothing you can do so you mine as well just accept it."_

"_Or else I will move out…again, become a juvenile, reject all my letters to college, and worst of all wear open toe sandals…all the time, I've also manage to get 8 bucks and I might buy a bus ride out of here." _As I wobble the dollar bills in my hand.

"_All of that stuff?"_ my mom whimpers _"Yes all of it mother, if you don't let me go through with this"_ After a long stillness my mom gives up _"Okay"_ she says after being emotionally exhausted. I give you my permission and consent_. "Thanks mom"_ I smile, I

reach in for a hug as she kisses me on my forehead. _"Let me get ready."_

A few hours later…

"_I must say my little Fredward has grown up."_ My mom cried out. _"Wish me luck"_ I whispered. _"Let go of me mom"_ I had to remind her, she let me go out the door and I'm stuck in front of Carly's apartment. I check out my watch, I should hurry I think in

my mind as I open the door.

As I enter I can hear Sam and Carly doing their web cast upstairs, I peep into the kitchen and notice Spencer and Gibby covering themselves with Peanut Butter and Jelly. They stare are me, _"Hey you guys mind doing me a favor?"_ I ask as they nod

they're heads slowly.

Moments later…

I make my way to the side of the iCarly door entrance to make sure Sam and Carly don't see me. _"And now for our final act ever! On iCarly, we now give the floor to Spencer and Gibby."_ Carly says at the top of her voice as she wailed her hands in the air.

About 20 seconds of awkwardness passed over the room, until Sam and Carly realized that Spencer and Gibby weren't appearing from the back stage, after a minute _"Gibby, Spencer get out of here!"_ Sam yelled out lout. Then the lights abruptly shut

off, _"Perfect timing"_ I whisper. I open the iCarly studio door and take my position in the middle of the floor. 10 seconds later the lights turn on. I look at Sam _"Freddie…"_ barely escapes her lips. _"Sam you said I have one chance to prove my love to you, _

_in the most extraordinary way possible, but I only have one question for you, as the millions of people watching iCarly tonight as my witness.__ Will you marry me?"  
_

I opened the ring box and showed it. Sam with her fingertips on her mouth probably was the most femine thing I ever saw Sam do. The tears start pouring down her face, as she tried to cover up using her palms. It's seems like an eternity while kneeling, but eternity is what I'll

wait for this girl. I hear a murmur, a sound that barely slips out of her hands, and then faintly I hear a _"Yes"_ escaped from her tears. I stand up and gave my future wife a hug, I gaze upon her eyes I think it's time to finally give this mademoiselle a

kiss. I grab her head and lean forward until my lips are met with hers. After a few seconds I'm pulled away from my mom. We share looks and she walks away, I wrap my arms around her once more, I look around at my the studio I missed so badly, I

see my mom hugging Carly, Spencer and Gibby also hugging finally completing the final bit ever on iCarly.

After we get ourselves collected…

"_Thanks for watching"_ Gibby starts

"_Our last iCarly special"_ Finished by spencer

"_I hope you all enjoyed our years of entertainment"_ Carly said as she teared up

"_As much as we did"_ Me and Sam finally finish

We all take a final bow, _"And done!"_ I yell as I shuffle to my lab top, until I'm held by my arm. _"One last thing"_ Sam says after letting go. She pushes the second to the last button on her special effects remote _"RANDOM DANCING!"_ is yelled and random

music being played. I smile and grabbed Sam to dance with her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_: **La Boda**

Me and Sam decided to wait a few years to actually have the marriage reception. It kept my mom happy that I had a head start on my education before marriage and we also saved up a decent amount of money, weddings these days cost a lot of

moola. After graduation, Carly parted to another location in Seattle were she pursued modeling, we of course keep in touch usually once or twice a week. Me and Sam purchased an apartment not to far from the Bushwell Plaza and here I was now

sending out wedding invitations to our families. Sam pulled up behind me and wrapped her arms around m neck _"What are you doing baby?"_ Sam I said. I pointed at all families I was going to send invitations to. She smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek

and fell asleep on the couch. I finished closing all the envelopes and collapse on the couch next to Sam. I stare the beautiful blonde spouse I would have in a couple weeks, I play around with her hair, I wrapped my hand around her stomach and fell

asleep with her.

Many weeks later, the night before the wedding…

"_I want to see her so bad"_ I said to the shirtless Gibby in the room and pointed at Spencer. _"You can't its bad luck to see your bride the night before, especially if you catch a glimpse of her wedding dress!"_ Spencer and Gibby tried to explain to me. _"Have you_

_ even written your vows?"_ Spencer looked at me. _"Yes?"_ I said as I raced to the desk to start writing them.

_Sam's_ Point of View

"_I want to see him so bad"_ I said to Carly in the room and shouted at Wendy. _"Go ahead, I don't think there is any superstition if the women sees her future husband, Right" _Wendy said. I was about rush out the door, until Carly stopped me _"Lets just be _

_safe"_ she smiled. _"Have you even written your vows?"_ Carly asked. I pointed at the beautifully decorated paper. _"Of course"_ I whispered to Carly.

The Wedding of Freddie and Sam…

As I gazed upon the crowed of people who decided to attend the wedding. Beautiful, but the only thing I hoped was to see a beautiful bride appear from the corner to walk up to meet me. I wait a while until I hear our pianist queue the start of the

wedding. A quarter into the song I see a blonde covered with a veil. I inspect every part of her body, her dress long, silky, and white of course. Her hair looks professionally curled, a small blow escapes my lips as she looks beautiful more than she has

ever did. This beautiful fiancé of mines reaches my side; I lift up the veil to expose her face. I smile at the princess beside me.

A few moments later…

"_It's now to time to announce your vows!"_ The priest preaches to us. We look at each other and Sam motions I'd go first. I reveal the paper from my suit, unfolded it and started reading.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10:_ **Freddie's Vow's**

"I stand here right next to my future wife. 15 years ago I met this beautiful yet vicious piece of work in the six grade introduced to me by my other best friend. Back then she caused me physical and emotional pain, and now she causes me physical and

emotional pain… but now I love every moment of it. A few years ago I admitted my love to Sam in front of millions of people, today I stand in front of hundreds more here today to do the same, but different at the same time. I'm here to ask her to be mine

forever. I shared my first kiss with her; she became my first love, and now my wife. All the technology in the world can't stop my love for her not even my mother. For the millions of times we ever said I hate you. I hope this starts another million times of I

Love you… I Love You Samantha Puckett"

Your Loveable Dork Freddie Benson

I return my eye contact with Sam. I watch as Carly hands her a piece of paper, which was black and neat with no fold marks. _"Mines better"_ Sam whispered as she clears her throat.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 11:_ **Sam's Vows**

"All the Ham in the world can't fill my stomach, as much as the butterflies that fill up my stomach when I see you. I've seen many people eat nasty, weird, and tough things, but I've never seen anyone eat up my insults I throw at you. I've shared my first

true passionate kiss with you; I led myself to believe that you never loved me. But when you did the most romantic, spontaneous, dangerous thing anyone has ever done for me. I knew you where the one for me. I've called you many things… Fredlumps,

Fredward, Fredifer, Freddie, Dipthong, Dork, Nerd the list continues, but there's one thing I'm happy to call you now and that is my husband."

Forever yours Samantha J. Puckett


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12_: **La Boda (continued)**

_Freddie's_ Point of view

"_With this hand I will lift your sorrows_

_Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine_

_With this candle I light your way in darkness,_

_With this ring I ask you to be mine."_

The priest acknowledges we were done with our vow, and started the final part of the wedding.

"_Do you Freddie Karl Benson take Sam Joy Puckett as your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health to love and to hold until death do you part?"_

"_I do"_ I Say proudly

"_Do you Sam Joy Puckett take Freddie Karl Benson as your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health to love and to hold until death do you part?"_

I look at Sam as she says _"I do" _I smile at her.

By the power vested in me by the state of Seattle, Washington and almighty God. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!

I lean forward for a passionate kiss to be met by my wife, Sam Puckett.


	14. Chapter 14

_Epilogue_

Me and Sam decided to visit a few places for our own honey moon. A grand total of 4 weeks we've spent together traveling the world. Places such as Paris, parts of Europe, Egypt, Alaska, Bahamas, Florida, Hawaii then a cruise to San Francisco then a

flight back to Seattle. I called up my tutor from career day I layed a few ideas on the table and he gave me a deal of a life time, we moved back to San Francisco for my new job but only because it gave so much inspiration.

Present Day

"_I got time for a two questions"_ I say at the press conference about my new line of hats. I point at the man in the blue suit, _"Mr. Benson what do you and your wife plan on doing with the multimillions of dollars you've made off this deal._" I think a little bit then

answer _"Donating 50% sir, next question!"_ As I point at another man in a black suite. _"Yes Mr. Benson what inspired the SF San Francisco logo on your line of hats?"_ I clear my throat _"To be honest it doesn't mean San Francisco, the S is for Sam the name of my _

_lovely wife and F for Freddie my first name, this line is to dedicated to our wedding anniversary and the only reason why I am happy doing my job is because she's with me every step of the way"_ I stand up, that's it folks. _"When is your next line of hats coming up?"_

a random man yelled out. _"He's going to be real busy, so it might be awhile"_ Sam interrupted for me. _"What?"_ I whisper. Sam comes closely to my ear and whispers _"I'm pregnant". _ I faint on the floor.


End file.
